1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer chip varistor.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the known multilayer chip varistor of this type comprises a multilayer body comprising a varistor section and a pair of outer layer sections disposed so as to interpose the varistor section and a pair of external electrodes formed on the multilayer body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-265805). The multilayer body has a varistor section comprising a varistor layer developing a voltage nonlinear characteristic (referred to hereinbelow as “varistor characteristic”) and a pair of internal electrodes disposed so as to interpose the varistor layer and a pair of outer layer sections disposed so as to interpose the varistor section. The external electrodes are connected to the respective internal electrodes. In the multilayer chip varistor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-265805, the outer layer section is composed of the same material as the varistor layer.